


忠诚的背叛

by THw



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw
Summary: 这里又是一只醉妮……所以我们把他……





	忠诚的背叛

北欧的烈酒带着点果味的香甜，琉璃杯从高高在上的王座丢下。沉稳的脚步声一步步靠近那个蜷缩在王座上醉倒的国王。

国王只迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛瞥了一眼前来的身影，又无力地垂下眼眸，alpha浓郁的小雏菊味窜入鼻尖，彼特看着他的王发情了。

他难耐地抬起一条腿蹭着王位的扶手，下身由于被厚厚的衣物遮挡看不清情状，不过彼特恶意地揣测应该已经泥泞不堪。他眼神迷离，

alpha的气息胡乱流窜，带着股浓烈的酒香。  
——他的王发情了。

彼特走上前，冰凉的指尖抚过男人喷洒灼热气息的唇，探了进去。

温热的唇舌乖巧地含着他的指尖，舌头甚至伸出来碰了碰这个冰凉的物体。

被炽热的气息包裹着，彼特低语道:“王，您，想要吗？”

低低沉沉的话语似催情剂，如羽毛般扫过男人的耳畔，他睁开被情欲酒精搅得迷茫的蜜糖色眼眸，微不可见地点了点头。

舌尖灵巧地蹭着他的指尖，彼特感受到他的王正近乎讨好般的吮着他的手。

他抽出指尖，棕色的眼眸卷起风暴，倏地把唇贴了过去。

omega的吻具有很强的侵略性，彼特睁着眼，清晰地看到他的王正抬着腿蹭着他的性器。他微微一笑，探过手去隔着衣物轻轻揉搓。

——他是一个不忠的骑士。

挥舞着宝剑肆意侵占国王的领土，将风景纳入麾下，将国王变成他的囚徒。

是个背叛了他的王的骑士。

“唔……彼特？”轻声细语的低喃像是剪短他名为理智的最后一根神经，彼特打横抱起他的王走向宫殿深处的卧房。

alpha的气息继续弥漫，他急不可耐的把托尼推到床上，撕扯他的衣物。这个举动似乎激起了  
alpha的天性中的争强好胜。

他也胡乱地去扯彼特的骑士服，整洁无皱褶的衣服被扯得乱七八糟。

彼特轻笑一声，执着托尼的手慢慢去解开他领口的纽扣

“王，不急，我们还有很久。”

顺利脱下二人的衣服，唇舌交缠，性器间相互摩擦。轻易激起一片火花点燃本就燥热不安身躯。alpha 和omega的气息混合在一起，带着果酒的香甜以及小雏菊的花香，成为了这个夜晚情欲的催化剂，烧光了彼特的所有理智。

他恨，为什么自己不是个alpha，而是一个软弱无能的omega，这样他就能强行标记他的王，  
让他的王成为他一辈子的囚徒。

……·不，还有机会。

沉郁的目光落在托尼脆弱的身躯上，他忽地扯开一抹笑容。

“王，打开您的身子。”

低喃的话语如同恶魔的咒语，托尼乖乖颤着手，听从骑士的命令打开身子，将淫乱的下身呈现在他面前。

“乖。”

安抚性的话语和他手上粗暴地撕开内裤的动作完全不符。此刻的话语似乎都成了一纸空谈，他们迫切地想要找个亟待发泄的出口。

骑士跪坐在王的王座前，服侍着……淫乱的君王。

 

他的嘴唇很有技巧，舌头灵活的在托尼性器上打旋，偶尔把顶端吞入咽喉，再吐出来一点，用力的吸，犬牙轻轻地摩挲着每一寸皮肤，托尼扶着彼特的脑袋，不受控制的发出情迷意乱的呻吟。

alpha的天性仿若被抹去，他只是一个发情的omega。

吐出那些分泌的体液，彼特顺手打开床头柜放着的膏体，放在鼻尖嗅了嗅。战士敏锐的嗅觉在一瞬间辨别出这是一罐带有点催情意味的润滑剂。

轻笑了两声，有些无端的讽刺，他手指沾上了一些，三根手指灵活地打开了托尼的后穴。

alpha的身体并不想omega那样敏感容易进入，彼特小心翼翼地搅动着，模仿着交合的动作时不时抽出一点后又深入进去

情欲和快感如同最强劲的电流噼里啪啦地从尾椎一路向上，占据他的大脑和所有思想。

“唔……”

感情压过了天性，让托尼拒绝臣服于alpha想要征服的天性，听从情欲的引导躺在了彼特的身下婉转承欢。

三根手指带着催情的润滑剂，配合着托尼分泌的体液在里面肆无忌惮的开疆拓土。倏地，碰到了一出微微的凸起，托尼不受控制地看着轻轻“嘶”了一声。

骑士会意，挑起一抹意味深长的笑:“是这路？”

他屈起指节在上面恶意的顶弄，惹来王的低低叹息。

“……唔，不要……”  
甜腻的话语从他口中溢出。彼特倏地抽出手指，将滚烫高昂的性器放了进去。他还是怕伤着他的王，所以动作很缓慢。

然而进入的时候还是狠狠的倒抽一口气。托尼的甬道紧密地贴着他的性器，柔嫩的触感快要逼疯他，几乎是进入的一瞬间托尼的信息素就飙升到充盈整个房间的程度。

 

托尼眼睛带着迷茫和泪光，差点一口咬到彼特的腺体上。彼特也差点臣服在omega的本性上，但是骑士的骄傲不允许他这么做。

彼特俯下身子轻轻道:“我开动了，王。您就是我的美食。”

他眼眸卷起巨大的风暴，忍不住回想起今日的庆功宴上，王对他唯一的奖赏就是给他赐婚。  
——骑士差点没有直接冲上去宣告王是他的了。

他端坐在座位上接受四面八方传递来的恭喜之意，抬起眼眸看向他的王，却发现他在刻意地躲着他的视线，垂下眼眸搂着年轻女孩的腰一口口喝着酒。

于是他懂了。

——而现在。

彼特开始挺着腰大开大合，黏腻的水声混着肉体拍打的声音显得格外色情，彼特俯下唇一口咬住了托尼后面的脖颈，那里没有和他一样的腺体，但彼特还是强硬地把犬牙刺入那块皮肤。

“呜……”他的王低吟一声，感受到了这样的动作明显是在宣示主权和提醒他谁才是这场性爱的主导。

他的声音并不全是痛苦的，还带有渴求的意味，细长的腿缠上彼特精瘦的腰际好让他进入的更深。

他前端轻轻研磨着之前那个点，时不时顶弄戳刺一下，引起男人弓起腰下意识地抽气。

“唔哈……不行……”

淫乱的身体忘了羞耻和道德，他只想沉浸在快乐的海洋中，被海水拥抱，直至完全浸入。  
彼特修长的五指包住他的性器上下撸动，下身快速地抽插顶弄，快感攀附着两人的动作达到了顶峰。

“……我想……。”

“想射？”

近乎哀求的声音让骑士眨了眨眼，国王忘记了自己是个alpha的事实，胡乱地点头，沉溺于骑士给他无上的快感中无法自拔，他迫切地渴望骑士的抚摸，骑士的亲吻。

背叛的骑士和淫乱的国王。

然而骑士的背叛只因为国王就是那场谋乱的奖赏。

现在，他已经得到了。

骑士安抚地亲了亲国王的嘴角，然后温柔地啃咬他的后颈，似乎那里有腺体的存在。  
缠绵温存后，托尼忍受不住呜咽着射了出来。彼特抚着他的嘴唇，一个挺腰，热流便巻袭了托尼如破布娃娃的身躯。同时他的后颈又被咬破了……

 

一个omega，标记了alpha。

他的骑士，标记了国王。

他的神智逐渐清醒，倏地亲吻了彼特的棕色卷发。

 

既然是一场无疾而终的性爱，那就让它再更长一点、更长一点吧。


End file.
